fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Michalis
Michalis (ミシェイル, translated Misheil in the Japanese versions) is the Prince, and later King, of Medon. He is recruitable only in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Biography Michalis kills his father, the previous King of Medon, as he feels that he was a weak ruler. He is eager to prove that Medon is the strongest nation in Akaneia and have the right to conquer the land, thus he agreed to ally with the Doluna Empire. Seeing possible conflict with his sister Minerva, he lies to his youngest sister Maria and has her imprisoned to keep Minerva in line. He feels remorse for this, however, despite the fact that he feels no remorse about killing his father. He originally planned to fight Doluna once Medon was the most powerful nation but he lost sight of the goal the longer he worked with them. If the player recruits Matthis using Lena and has Matthis talk to Marth, Matthis originally believes Marth will kill him (Matthis, that is) because, as Matthis then tells Marth, Michalis "puts the most scared-looking soldiers on the front line for a reason" and kills those who defy him. He is, however, tolerant with Gotoh, who keeps warning him that he is walking to the path of destruction. He finally faces his sister Minerva in battle and where he was badly wounded and was presumed to have died. In Monshō no Nazo, it is revealed that after this, his sister Maria tended to him with utmost care and it healed his soul. When he heard Maria had vanished, he worked alone to try to search for her, also rescuing Minerva and sending her to join Marth. In the end, he managed to steal the Starlight spell from Gharnef, but was badly wounded. He managed to give the spell book to Marth before finally succumbing to his wounds. However, he can survive in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ by having Minerva wait one turn on the village he is on, followed by having Marth visit it. After the war he resumes his position as King of Medon, and later becomes the king of a kingdom on a different continent. In Game Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Dragon Knight |10 |34 |13 |7 |10 |0 |14 |18 |0 |10 |Lance Sword |Javelin Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Base Stats |Dragon Knight |20 |40 |16 |9 |12 |8 | - |20 |0 |10 |Lance Sword |Silver Lance Iote's Shield* *Dropped when defeated. It should be noted, that in Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, he moves around the map rather then sitting on the castle gate making him more of a threat. A generic Dragon Knight takes his place in guarding the castle. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Normal Mode |Dracoknight |12 |37 |14 |1 |8 |11 |0 |19 |3 |0 |Axe - A, Lance - B |Silver Lance, Javelin, Iote's Shield* *Dropped when defeated. Hard 5 Mode |Dracoknight |12 |55 |19 |1 |10 |19 |0 |19 |3 |0 |Axe - A, Lance - A |Brave Lance, Javelin,** Iote's Shield* *Dropped when defeated. **Javelin has a Might of 11 and a Hit of 90. Overall As a boss on Normal mode, Michalis is considered easy for so late in the game even though his major weakness of being a Dracoknight has been annulled. His stats are lackluster for being on such a high level and having very low resistance makes him susceptible to being taken out in one punch by a magic attack. Since he has the Iote's Shield, arrows and Wind Magic do not inflict bonus damage on him. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment *Chapter 21: Minerva must Wait on the Village in the Chapter before the end of turn 15. Then Visit the Village with Marth. Michalis will then join from the Battle Preparations in Chapter 22. *Downloadable Episode 1 - Wind and Thunder: Automatically from turn 2. Base Stats |Dracoknight |12 |42 |19 |1 |22 |22 |2 |20 |5 |10 |Axe - B, Lance - B |Silver Lance, Javelin Growth Rates Dracoknight |90% |60% |0% |60% |55% |20% |40% |10% Paladin |100% |65% |0% |65% |40% |20% |45% |5% Sniper |100% |60% |0% |60% |60% |20% |40% |0% Swordmaster |100% |60% |0% |60% |60% |20% |35% |5% Sage/Bishop |80% |35% |20% |60% |50% |20% |15% |30% Support Relationships Supports *Minerva *Maria Supported by *Minerva *Maria *My Unit Overall Michalis can make a decent unit at Endgame if you really need somebody to fill in for a mission. However, his base luck is very low, along with his growth rate. A goddess icon or two can suppport him well, even if he is still prone to critical hits. It is recommended to give him a Brave weapon for optimal performance! Quotes Archetype Michalis started a trend of Wyvern Riders/Lords that strove for power because of their vanity, or were (in the case of Michalis himself) overly ambitious. This included ones such as Trabant, Nacien, Valter, as well as the non-Wyvern Lords Kempf, Darin, Petrine, and Valtome. List of Michalises * Lang (FE3/FE12) * Chagall (FE4 First Generation) * Andorey (FE4 First Generation) * Trabant (FE4 First & Second Generation) * Hilda (FE4 Second Generation) * Kempf (FE5) * Nacien (FE6) * Darin (FE7) * Valter (FE8) * Caellach (FE8) * Petrine (FE9) * Ludveck (FE10) * Valtome (FE10) * Lekain (FE10) Epilogue Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ After the war, not only did he govern his native country Medon, legend has it that he became the conqueror of another continent. Trivia *Strangely, in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, Michalis cannot wake Maria from Gharnef's hypnotism. This makes no sense, as Michalis spends the entire war searching for Maria, as he feels rescuing her is the only way he can repent of his sins, and in Monshō no Nazo he tells Marth to tell Minerva to rescue Maria in his place before he dies. When Minerva later wakes Maria, she immeadiately inquires about Michalis, and Minerva hesistates before telling Maria that he's alright. In Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, however, even when Michalis is recruited, Minerva is the only one to be able to recruit Maria and she still hesistates when telling her that Michalis is alright. *His portrait is an edited version of Nabarl in the original NES version. Gallery File:Michalis FE1.png|Michalis, as he appears in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi File:Michalis FE3.png|Michalis, as he appears in Monshō no Nazo File:MichalisSD.png|Michalis, as he appears in Shadow Dragon File:Michalis FE12.png|Michalis, as he appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:Michalis (injured).png|Wounded Michalis in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:MariaHealsMichalis.jpg|Maria heals Michalis, as seen in the ending of Monshō no Nazo File:MichalisManga.jpg|Michalis as he appears in the manga. File:Michalis TCG.png|Michalis, in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game Misheil.jpg|Michalis in The Complete Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters